


I Don't Want to Be Here

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, Gallavich, Gallavich Week, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Talk of Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1810450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey stops Ian from hurting himself</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Want to Be Here

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Talk of suicide and wanting to die.
> 
> Anon's prompt: mickey walks in on ian about to cut and mickey starts going on about how he loves ian and when he noticed it and then ian starts crying but happy sad crying and they cuddle
> 
> I made it slightly sadder....naturally.

"Hey, Ian. Man come on," Mickey says knocking on the partially opened bathroom door causing it to open more. He sees Ian sitting on the floor by the wall through the reflection of the mirror. He steps inside slowly. 

"Ian…? You…you okay." He asks moving closer to the redhead. He doesn’t answer. "Ian?"

Mickey can hear Ian sniffling like he was crying. He walks in front of him and leans down, looking at his face. “Hey, Ian.” Ian’s eyes go down to his overturned arms. Mickey’s eyes follow his curiously then look to the side seeing one of Fiona’s broken razors. He looks back at Ian quickly. 

"Ian. Give me the blade."

"I don’t want to be here anymore." Ian confesses.

"We’ll find a way out eventually but for now it’s here or my house but I promise one day-"

"No. I don’t want to be here anymore. Alive." Ian says still looking down at his wrists. "I don’t want to be alive anymore, Mick." 

Mickey breathes in deeply, trying not to break. It was his fucking disorder talking. 

"Ian, please give me the blade?"

"Why?" Ian’s lips quiver.

"Because," Mickey snivels, "because I love you." Ian looks up quickly. It’s the first time Mickey has said it or admitted to it. "I love you so fucking much and I can’t… I can’t live without you." 

"You what?" Ian sniffs, wiping his tears. 

"Don’t make me say it again, asswipe." This causes a sort of laugh to come from Ian’s mouth. 

"Just one more time?" 

Mickey grabs Ian’s hands and looks him straight in the eyes. “I love you….asshole.” 

Ian smiles though his eyes are still full of tears. He nods and hands Mickey the blade he was hiding. Mickey clasps it in his hand and brings Ian close to him. Ian grabs tightly on to Mickey, desperately. 

"I’m gonna get you some help, okay?" Mickey says after a few minutes.

Ian nods against Mickey’s chest, now damp from Ian’s tears. “They’ll fix this. They gotta. Get you some meds to even you out or something.” 

"Yeah." Ian agrees. They sit in silence a little longer. "I love you too you know." Ian says muffled through Mickey’s shirt. 

"Yeah. Yeah I know."  The sit there for awhile, Mickey rocking Ian against him and rubbing his back comfortingly, telling him all the reasons he loved him. 


End file.
